


皇帝与穿靴子的猫

by kalana



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalana/pseuds/kalana





	皇帝与穿靴子的猫

*只是个一发完结的段子

 

吉尔菲艾斯端着一人份的咖啡、小面包、火腿和奶酪走进寝室的时候，才发现他的皇帝陛下也已经起来了。

对方身上随意地套着一件过于宽松的白色衬衫，交叠着双腿大大咧咧地坐在床上，凌乱的被子被毫不留情地踢到大床一角。这是一个阳光明媚的早上，浅金色的日光从窗外渗透进来，在对方裸露的大腿上落下了些许柔和的光斑，这使得那一处的肌肤看上去更像一块洁白无瑕、晶莹剔透的玉石了。

“早安，陛下。”进来的时候没有敲门，吉尔菲艾斯便开声提醒对方自己的存在。

不过显然这起不了什么作用。

莱因哈特正在专注地看着一份报告。只见他微微蹙眉，用白皙的指尖轻轻划过那些密密麻麻的文字，金色的长发顺着主人低头的动作软软地垂落在胸前。听到吉尔菲艾斯的声音，莱因哈特也没有把视线从文件上移开，只是懒洋洋地应了一声。

这天早上皇帝由于某种难以启齿的身体原因错过了例行会议和原定的出访计划，此时只能老老实实地窝在自己的寝室里。而吉尔菲艾斯怀揣着公职人员的责任心和一点“罪魁祸首”的自觉，早早就起来为对方交待了所有事情，把一部分能推的工作都交给皇帝那群能干的幕僚们处理，自己还好整以暇地接下了艾密尔的活儿。

“早餐已经准备好了，莱因哈特大人。”

吉尔菲艾斯把托盘放在床边的柜子上，盯着那个仍然不舍得把注意力从公事上挪开的金色脑袋看了一会，思忖着自己是否应该再次开口提醒，不过那些话说出来大概只会被对方打趣：“吉尔菲艾斯老是爱操心，头发会过早变白哦。”

他想了想，便弯下腰凑了过去，在对方错愕地抬头的那一瞬成功吻到了那樱色的薄唇。

皇帝红着脸，同时也意识到自己应该吃早餐了。

仿佛又想起了什么，对方不动声色地理了理自己的头发，坐直了身体，朝他微笑：“早安，吉尔菲艾斯。”说着又拉过他的手，用微凉的指尖扣住了他。

吉尔菲艾斯莫名回想起小时候的事情。

有时候莱因哈特会和他比着两人的手指谁的更长一些。进入成长期的少年阶段之后，尽管两人只隔着两个月的年龄差距，身体上的差异却仿佛是与之相辅相成的，比方说莱因哈特总是矮过他几厘米的身高，以及总是显得更为纤细的身板。带着一点不甘心的、暗自较劲般的心态，莱因哈特会要求着吉尔菲艾斯和自己手掌贴在一起，五指对着五指比试着手指长短，看清了结果之后，又会撅起嘴，像是撒娇又像是耍赖般的说：“哼，吉尔菲艾斯的手指比我的长一点……身高也是，手指也是，不顾朋友擅自长大，也太不像话了！”

紧紧贴合在一起的手，就像此时此刻一样，仿佛在传递着彼此的心跳。

 

两人黏黏糊糊地对望了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯终于想起他得服侍皇帝用餐了。

昨天晚上他们在床上胡闹了大半夜，体力消耗得多，如今吉尔菲艾斯在身边，皇帝实在懒得挪动他那副尊贵的身体了，连把咖啡端过来都由他的大公代劳。

吉尔菲艾斯瞧着对方保持那副交叉双腿坐在床上的姿势，捏起涂满了巧克力酱的小面包咬了一小口，优雅地品尝起来。完了又仔细地吮着指尖沾上的巧克力酱，毫不在意洒在面包上的糖纷纷落在了洁白的床铺上。

大概是吉尔菲艾斯对他鬼迷心窍的关系，只觉得对方秀丽白皙的脸庞、微微泛红的眼角和鼻尖在晨光中竟显得分外妖冶，对方探出粉色的舌尖舔着手指上的巧克力酱的模样，本该是向他传达一种对于食物（确切来说是甜食）的虔诚，现在到了他眼里却变成了一种明晃晃的挑逗。

这个念头在莱因哈特抬起那双狭长的冰蓝色眼眸，与他的目光对上的时候更为强烈了。

吉尔菲艾斯又产生一种想要亲吻对方的冲动——就在他意识到这点的同时，他已经扑过去和对方抱成一团，并且顺利地从对方嘴里尝到巧克力酱的甜味了。

他们亲得难分难舍，欢愉的感觉开始如同一阵断断续续的电流般的沿着脊椎冲入大脑……事情似乎变得一发不可收拾了。

 

然而就在这时候，一声微弱却又清晰的叫声在房间中响了起来。

吉尔菲艾斯的动作停了下来，他与身下的人默默对视了片刻，那叫声竟然又再次响起。

没等他们作出任何反应，一个金色的毛球不知从哪儿蹿了出来，快得如同一道闪电般的跳上床，只见它前爪按着洁白的床铺，一对冰蓝色的猫眼紧紧盯着他们。

“喵~喵~喵！”金色的毛球朝他们叫了起来。

 

“宫里怎么会有猫？”莱因哈特愣愣地问道。

“我从来没有见过这只猫，宫里有规定也不会有人偷偷养猫才对。”吉尔菲艾斯愣愣地回答。

“难道是流浪猫？”

“它是怎么躲过外面的侍卫兵溜进房里来的……”

正当吉尔菲艾斯坐起身，思忖着猫的来历的时候，这只金色的猫优雅地伸展着毛茸茸的尾巴，一爪子一爪子地踩在柔软的床铺上，最终停在了衣衫凌乱地躺在床上的那个人身上。

“什、什么？”莱因哈特感受到压在自己身上的重量，试图用眼神震慑那只金色的毛球。

“喵呜！”猫用爪子擦了擦自己的脸，表示拒绝挪窝。

皇帝有些恼怒地开口：“你，快从朕身上下来。”

“喵！”猫冲着他叫了一声，尾巴像是在示威似的甩来甩去。

“！！！”莱因哈特瞪着这只趾高气昂地盘踞在他肚皮上的猫，这会儿竟然一句话也说不出来了。

吉尔菲艾斯看着这一人一猫的互动，忍着笑说道：“不愧是莱因哈特大人，该说这是‘同类相吸’吗？”

皇帝朝他露出“什么鬼”的表情，正想挥手驱赶这只不请自来的猫，猫就轻巧地跳了下来，长长的尾巴扫过他的手。

小猫被大猫赶走了也不生气，它高傲地仰着金色的脑袋，前爪轻轻一搭，目标就转移到了吉尔菲艾斯的膝盖上，发亮的眼睛像是挑衅似的盯着金色的大猫不放。

吉尔菲艾斯伸手轻轻挠了挠小猫的下巴，只见猫抖了抖那对尖尖的耳朵，朝着他发出舒服的呼噜声。

吉尔菲艾斯想起了什么，忍不住轻笑起来。

“仔细一看，这只猫还真是学到了莱因哈特大人的一番神采哪。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你在说什么啊！”

“嗯，就叫你喵因哈特大人吧。”

“朕什么时候允许这只猫住下来了！”


End file.
